There are numerous orthopedic devices such as braces that provide support around a patella of a user. Many of these braces use a stationary or static buttress that provides support about the patella of the user.
Some of the known braces include a front central opening that allow for the wearer's patella or kneecap to project therethrough. The front central opening relieves pressure otherwise exerted on the patella, particularly when the knee is bent or in flexion. These braces may include a pad or buttress located about the front central opening to provide a restraining force to the patella and additional support for preventing lateral or medial displacement of the patella in the femoral groove.
Despite known solutions, many braces fail to maintain the patella pad in a proper position on the support so the opening or pad can prevent patella displacement.
Alternatively, another example of a brace has a strap and a patella buttress attached to the strap for applying patellar support. One end of the strap has the patella buttress fixed near the patella of a user and a second end secures to a connection point along a lateral or medial side of the brace. As the strap is tensioned, the buttress applies pressure about the patella.
Despite known solutions, many devices fail to maintain the patella pad in a proper position on the support so the opening or pad can prevent patella displacement. Therefore, there is a need for a knee brace that at least provides means for stabilizing and supporting the patella.